


I'm Cold

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [12]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Oops, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore!! (i post more regularly there)
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan One Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468
Kudos: 34





	I'm Cold

“I’m cold.”

“Come here, then.” Without opening his eyes, Lorcan stretched out his arms and shifted over slightly.

A couple moments later a familiar body launched itself into his side, familiar arms immediately wrapped around his waist. “You’re so warm.”

He chuckled and it turned into a slight gasp as cold hands slipped under his hoodie onto his bare skin. “Fuck me, your hands are freezing.”

Elide giggled lightly and tangled her legs with his, winding herself closer and closer to him. “You know you love me.”

He slit his eyes open and looked down at her, her face pure joy as she snuggled into him. She closed her eyes, a soft smile playing on her lips. He tilted her chin up and waited until her eyes slowly opened to a half lidded state. “That I do.”

Elide just hummed and hugged herself to him harder. She nestled her head into the crook of his arm and sighed softly.

Lorcan shifted so that he was on his side, his back resting on the back of the couch. Elide craned her neck slightly to meet his gaze and she grinned at him, her eyes bright and crinkling.

He couldn’t help himself, it was as if his lips had their own mind when they stretched out to a grin that matched hers. Elide gasped happily and traced his cheek. “Do you have dimples?”

Lorcan stopped smiling immediately, his jaw clenching as his girlfriend found out his most closely guarded secret. “No, it’s just smile lines.”

“Oh no they aren’t. I knew it! You have dimples!”

Her little fingers stretched his face out in a vain attempt to show the marks she loved so. It didn’t work and when she huffed in frustration he laughed, his dimples shining through. She exclaimed gleefully and traced them, her eyes like liquid happiness. “I knew that RBF was just a facade.”

He pinched her side, “Excuse me, ‘RBF’?”

“Um, yeah. You have the biggest resting bitch face I’ve ever seen. You literally look like you’re going to kill the next person who talks to you.” Her tone made it seem like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Seriously, the first time I met you and Rowan, I thought you guys wanted to hurt me.”

“I’d never hurt you. Never.” His voice was fierce and when she looked up at him, her brows quirked, she saw the hard light in his eyes, his teeth gritted.

“Hey, hey, it’s fine. I know that. Baby, I know.” Elide shifted until she was above him, still on her side as she held his face in a hand and smoothed her thumb over his sharp cheekbone, his eyes becoming half lidded. “Lorcan, I know, ok? It’s alright, everything is fine. Believe me, I know you would never. Ok?”

He didn’t say anything, only tugged her closer to him and buried his head in her neck, letting her familiar scent wash over him and calm him. He spoke after he had relaxed, soothed by her. “Ok.”

His voice was distant, as if he wasn’t quite back yet. She was used to it, she was used to him disassociating with his surroundings while he burrowed himself deep in his memories. It didn’t make it easier, the fact that he left her and she couldn’t bring him back. It hurt and broke her soul that he traveled back to his life, before her, before them when he lived day to day, keeping others away with the power of death that seeped out of his every pore.

Elide curled herself around him and traced delicate patterns on his lower back, his skin like heated silk. “Come back to me, love. Come home to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore!! (i post more regularly there)


End file.
